This new project is a joint effort between the Laboratory of Applied Studies and the Department of Critical Care Medicine to design, build, and implement a highly clinically oriented, distributed-processing, microcomputer-based systems for analysis and display of scalp-recorded neuroelectric signals. As a part of the total noninvasive monitoring effort, this tool will then be used to investigate the degree of dysfunction in neurologically impaired patients, correlate the indices developed with other measures of cerebral function, and evaluate the effectiveness of various therapeutic interventions.